toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SpongeBob DoggyPants
SpongeBob DoggyPants 11:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC)SpongeBob DoggyPantsSpongeBob DoggyPants 11:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hey if you have something to talk to me about I'll be here at... 7:11am-7:30 and 2:30- 4:00 What are the episodes and stuff on the pages you've been making? I was just wondering... --[[User:Mumble785|''MUMBLE785'']] 22:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC) It is a Spinoff of Toontown, we don't know when or where it is going to air yet but if it needs a Season 12 I'm working on the Title Cards for them! SpongeBob DoggyPants 23:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC)SpongeBob DoggyPantsSpongeBob DoggyPants 23:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ATTENTION WIKI PEOPLE!!! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT BY SPONGEBOB DOGGYPANTS!!! Oh-No I'm running out of ideas! help! Come up with your own ideas and tell them to me! THATS ALL FOR NOW SpongeBob DoggyPants 19:22, 31 March 2009 (UTC)SpongeBob DoggyPantsSpongeBob DoggyPants 19:22, 31 March 2009 (UTC) => Your pages for episodes of toontown do not belong on this wiki. This wiki is solely for the game. SamRosenfeld 01:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Umm... hey Sponegebob Doggypants! I must say i agree with SamRosenfeld. um, i just wanted to ask you what on earth these supposed toontown episodes really are? if they will air some day, please refrain from making more on this wiki until they actually air... or make your own wiki for those episode things... because since they do not exist yet, they still do not belong here. COnsider making your own wiki for them! Just please don't put them on this wiki, because this isn't a toontown tv show wiki, it is for the GAME. ok? well, see you. Sweetiepie 611 02:56, 21 June 2009 (UTC)Sweetiepie_611 Hey guys, I lost my password so I'm posting NON MEMBER, and acually I must say I DISAGREE with SamRosenfeld, they are expected to air on the CW4kids, gah as soon as I could find out how to model, of course I wanted to drag more people to the game, besides, I'm not the ONLY one that should be writing these things, I need ethier a partner, or someone else to make their own shows, just go bother Violit or whoever started another show, but like I said, it is expected to come on CW4kids, now as we all know, it's NOT disney! But ever sience DXD came, I'm not going to put a perfectly good show like my own onto some dummie who created DXD, no, so now you know, besides, come on people! We know you can do better episodes! (sorry if harsh but seriously guys.) but now you know the whole reason why I came up to it: Not to mention I can't do a new wiki now. :-----------( Keep Tooning: SpongeBob DoggyPants Hi spongbob i put Anime Toontown episodes if you like them hi spongbob I put anime Toontown you will like it Hey uh... No offence Anime Toontown Creator but my last post was referring to your show, it's just about sellbots like for example: The Sellbot that can fly! Maybe you could team up with me? I'm afraid I'm almost outta ideas, however, your idea of "Violit's Birthday" makes sience, but like I said, your show is all about sellbots taking over TT, when people are like this, I think you just got your sell suit, if so, Congrats!!! Or I can team up with you and still give you credit of Producer, but I'm to busy with the Chairman ideas, of course on my side I'm going downhill, how about if you agree to put your toon Volet a Guest Star on my show that will be Fantastic! (Off Topic) I would love to help you with the V.P during Summer, (I have subscription then) with my 95 Laff Dog Noobie Uber Peppersnoop! He's a Cold Caller lvl 1 because he for some reason doesn't have as much luck in the V.P like Ginger Catish, NUP (Noobie Uber Peppersnoop) has higher gags but I would still LOVE to help ya! Keep Tooning!: SpongeBob DoggyPantz Accually, I can work with some of these! I mean with Animie Toontown, Pixar on their abanded site showed us how they make animation! So FINALLY!!! Uhh... now I need to figure out which 3D animator I could work with..! Bottom Line: I could do my Toontown Episodes, Amnie Toontown Episodes, Stitch's Great Escape!, and my new TMNT series, (TMNT is going off the air once again :(.) Keep Tooning!: SpongeBob DoggyPants Hello and hello all! SpongeBob DoggyPants is back! Although, I'm on a diffirent account, instead of this one being signed on the SpongeBob Wikia, I signed up on the TMNT Wikia, so, I'm done with my Toontown show, mostly because of poorly drawings, backgrounds and details, and I can't ANIMTATE FOR GOSH! So I came up with a solution, my very own Toontown Book! It will also be translated in Spanish, as it is right now, and the books are about diffirent toons than Ginger Catish, Flippy, Slumpy and Peppersnoop, however, they all will make apperences in my book. Peppersnoop and Slumpy are the main toons, Ginger Catish and Flippy make apperances as well, they both appear in the 1st book as toons that fire from the cannons in the CJ jury battle, as well as the first ever appearence of the Chairman! DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. Anyone know about Evil Kid Bugs? Well he makes an appearence in the 2nd book as the main villian, as well as an apperance of Librarian Larry (from the Toontown Libary), and Stitch (from Lilo & Stitch), in the 3rd, Lighting McQueen is introduced, as well as Ginger Catish with her first ever real apperance, and Bingo Flippernoodle. A New Cog Type that Speedway Master, Rodger Dog, and loodooo made, Molders, are introduced in the 4th. And Flippy makes another big appearence in the 5th, please keep in mind that THESE WILL BE PUBLISHED, so don't go off a line and say, "this isn't real, get it off!" THIS MAY SOON BE A PRIZE IN A IN-GAME COMPITITION! TurtleFightingPower 21:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC)TurtleFightingPowerTurtleFightingPower 21:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) the making of Anime toontown In the episode of growth cogs the sellbots become giant at the end they shrink back to the normal you can team up with me but i got a toon called princess rainbow lemontooth a blue one so if come online and meet me at nutty hills TTC you can find me then its not 3D. its anime and anime is Japan pictures like sailor moon and pokemon and digimon put in anime toontown Good new Spongebob doggypants I Made a anime toontown wiki find on www.animetoontown wikia.com Fantastic, sorry, I just realized Toontown is a virus, so I deleted it, good job though! Keep Tooning! SpongeBob DoggyPants.